creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World of Gumball - The FoS
It begins with a shot of the house Wattersons. Yeah, this one goes in Elmore, the city's program. The family is sitting at the table, probably having breakfast, when Nicole asks if something had happened at school, as if he already knew that something wrong happened. Gumball, not arranging an excuse prestasse that simply solves speak the truth to his mother, because of bad behavior, she and Richard will have to go to school to talk to the teacher, the principal and a third guy any unspecified by Paul. There, in the principal's office Brown is seated all the family. And of course, there is also the director, holding a paper, and the teacher Anais (not the teacher Gumball and Darwin). We also found that the reason for being there is not Wattersons Gumball or Darwin, but the seemingly docile Anais. It turns out that the teacher had asked her students to write an essay about "freedom of expression". I know it would be an unusual topic for students to spend 4 years, but remember that Anais was very intelligent, so she might have advanced "some" series. Nicole does not understand what's so wrong in the writing of his daughter, then the director starts to read it. * We simply can not prevent another person from speaking, just because we disagree with your opinions. Law is necessary to give expression to anyone who feels the need to expose the ideas they deem correct." Until then, Nicole saw nothing wrong. The director continued: * Give this freedom involves allowing people to come to openly defend any cause, without there being no law to be infrigida. Divergent ideas creates debates, discussions progress is achieved. Not insignificantly, was seen a major advance in Western world after the introduction of the Enlightenment, a philosophical first to go against the constant reproach to which the people were victimized by the church and nobility. And the whole basis of democracy is freedom of expression. " But once again, there seems to a text that contains any offense, or that motivates Anais, and the whole family, come to be punished. * You can not remove the free speech of anyone, even if such people defend: sexual liberation, religious freedom, communism ..." Nicole starts to get annoyed with director Brown, since all that Anais said is true. Well, she overreacted a little bit actually. Thus continued the stretch: * ... Nazism, the acceptance of pedophilia as a normal sexual orientation, racial eugenics finally mercem ALL have the right to express their ideas. An Arab should have the right to defend homosexuality in his country, a German should have the right to express his adoration for Hitler without the police being involved at any time. should be remembered that, in the case of German, he has every right to defend their theses and Nazism, but do not practice them, as theses eugenics and racial use of violence against blacks ... unless he convinces the majority (and therefore government) that such measures should be defended by the law, which would position against me without a doubt. From anyway I can demonstrate my hatred of Hitler, Nazism, the Holocaust, I am bound to respect his right to express your hatred of Jews, blacks, homosexuals. " Ok So ends the writing of Anais. The Wattersons, including Nicole, are horrified by what she wrote. Brown blames Wattersons for having educated her in a way as "barbaric" and says it is thanks to them that Annals now argues that sort of thing. Annals director denies the claims, she said her family had nothing to do with the fact that she defended obscenities in writing, she just did it think for itself. The director laughs, he says that those who "think for yourself" defends the rights of gays, abortion and legalization of marijuana, never defend what Anais defended. He threatens to take custody of Nicole by Anais and Richard and his brothers, but since the girl is one of the best students of the college, he decides to give them a second chance. He says that there is a place, a "correction center" called Mercy Street (can not help but remember Peter Gabriel after that) he intended for maladjusted people in line. But it was not a prison, assures the director. The Watterson, as there is no alternative, accept to "enlist there." By the next morning, they take the car and the coordinates given by the director regarding the location of Mercy Street. It's a very strange construction. She stays well away from Elmore. And looks more like a military installation, the soldiers walking everywhere. The thought Wattersons have ended up in some wrong place (and given the ability to read maps to Richard, it was not impossible). But the iron gate was not lying: on him was a sign that said Mercy Street. Once inside, a soldier approaches the car and shows him another military that will guide them to within the facility. They follow the guide up there, suddenly they enter a very small room. The door suddenly closes, and all you hear is the sound of gas escaping, and is noticeable in the voices of all the family members that they are getting dizzy. Faint, only to later agree to a cell. Another guard appears at the door, waking only Wattersons but not all "prisoners" that corridor. While some people seemed to understand the situation, others such as Wattersons clearly show themselves confused as to what is happening. All are sent to a kind of cafeteria, very similar to those of the chains, which only has no window. Only white lights. There is a sort of scaffold across the room. All are commanded to sit, while a delegation enters, carrying soldiers, particularly two that seems to be more important. They called Hansen (obviously German / are a human) and Kenneth (probably Jewish, is also human / the rest of the delegation is not human). Hansen and Kenneth stop on stage while face any crowd of people sitting there. Hansen starts talking: "Welcome to Mercy Street. This institution has the sole purpose of teaching them how to behave properly in society. Believe that everyone here were sent here because of some behavior" misfit ", some would say, very immoral. This makes them subject alien to society, despised by this. But do not worry, our only desire is to change this situation, make them integrate back into the world in which they lived. Staying here can be very good if you play by the rules. Walk the line, and then leave us, like a new person. however disruptive behaviors result in more time lost for you here.'m seeing new faces: I understand the nervousness that are suffering. But I guarantee you this place is not a prison, it is just a little assistance that the government and society give to you. do not want to see us as their enemies, or even as a kind of authoritarian leader, ok, well, works very simply: we move small tasks and you should only follow them, right? There is too difficult. Kenneth, why not show them what the first task? " "Okay, you have in front of white papers. On your side, you have art materials, paints, crayons, brushes ... all they need to do is a little drawing on ideals that expose as fraternity, respect, friendship etc.. can draw whatever you want, we are just going to evaluate. " None of the five characters seem to be getting anything there. They prefer not to confront the authority of the guys with the guns. Obviously everyone was extremely upset with Anais, after everything was just happening because of it. But Gumball seemed particularly ANGRY with her, it seems that all he is the least bear the thought of being trapped. Kenneth approaches to see the drawings they made. he looks at the design of Proceedings, and sees a lot of people holding hands beneath a drawing of the Statue of Liberty. At first, he approves of what he sees. But had the misfortune of wanting to confirm with Anais what she wanted to represent with this design: it says that the characters had hands that looked opniões quite distinct from each other. She drew a Jew in a Nazi that same wheel, a black and a member of the KKK, basically she wanted to convey the idea that, under the aegis of freedom, ideology has no special treatment over another. Kenneth's features changed abruptly. He said the drawing she had done was racist, and it made it seem like an ideal advocate any radical and immoral. Annals remember that it is extremely against Nazism, the KKK, and hates anyone who agrees with such opniões, she was just defending freedom of expression / the same damn thing he did in writing. Kenneth is not convinced, take a picture of Anais and throws him out. Brutally, he orders her to do another drawing, showing supporters of racial equality with smiles on their faces, and Nazis in jail, that is their place. Proceedings at first refuses to do this, but it is only the feature look of anger of his family (in particular, the Gumball) decides that she is even a better idea. Darwin returns to make its design, but ends up fixing his attention on the design of Gumball. He abruptly grabs the drawing of the hands of his brother, to see that &% $ # @ he was doing, was actually pretty funny, just showed Anais around flames, obviously suffering, while underneath was written in bold letters, "My Best Dream ". All end up seeing the artwork of small da Vinci, including his model, but he does not seem to show any remorse for what he did. Unfortunately Kenneth but once came by, and seeing the drawing, he loses his temper. * "Hey, cook, how many dishes you needed it?" * "A 102" * "Now we just need 97" The Wattersons are sent back to his cell. On the way there, Anais does everything to apologize to the Gumball, but he just does not want to be around her more. He even swears it with a record amount of swearing (the principle that draws attention, but just remember that, initially, the design would be geared toward a more adult audience). Nicole berates Gumball, but first he (any character actually) does not show her fear. He seems willing to not want to hear any more talk of his sister. It was a good day for Wattersons, after all. But it will get better. Finally, back to his cell, Gumball and Darwin are asleep, and Richard is almost falling asleep again. Nicole thinks this is the perfect time to talk with Anais, it requires some explanation of why she did that. She says she was just exposing opniões her, and she imagined that there would be censored by the government of a country said "freedom of expression". Nicole, however, that aifrma her rights end where others' begin, and Anais can not just go out offending people known to have persecuted innocent, taken the lives of thousands, that would be a disrespect to the descendants of those who lost their lives in the name of such ideologies. Anais But at no time had advocated Nazism, indeed, in the writing she made clear that she hated anyone who had empathy for such thoughts, but that is not censoring those who hold these views that Nazism would disappear from society. They ended up having a debate more or less like this: "People need to know that the Nazis persecuted and killed thousands of Jews, only brought poverty to an entire people, and was a ruthless machine of genocide in human history. But they also need to know that Hitler took Germany from a hole in it she was the first post-war, he helped rebuild a country like few leaders were able to do. 'Cause that's the truth, Mom! The real world is not full of heroes and villains, but of people who simply did. And if what they did was good or bad, it depends on where you live Universe. In my universe, the Nazi did atrocities that should never be forgiven, in a universe Skinheadd, Hitler was a genius. A world where Nazism fell is a better world for Jews, certainly not for neo-Nazis. And, somehow, it sounds to me estranhop live in a world where everyone respects everyone, it's as if everyone had the same opnion, everyone is obliged to abandon their prejudices, that does not sound authoritative? What happens to those who do not leave? would come to places like Mercy Street? " "There's a reason Nazism have fallen, Anais. He fell because he had to fall. Because it was a failed system. You can not live in a society that persecutes other people just because they have a different culture from ours." "We do not worship chase the Arab world because they are very religious, are against homosexuality, and against women's rights?" "We do not agree with the Arab world because its culture also persecutes people, as you said yourself. Homosexuals, women ... "But we do not perseguiríamos a guy who said he has sexual fantasies involving boys? One who has never had any sexual relationship really just fantasies - "ENOUGH!!, Why do you have to do these questions? Guess they brought enough trouble already, no? "I'm not afraid to die for what I think." "But it is not only you who will die!!! Everyone we go, you're so damned centered in their ideals which did not even notice what you have done to us all?? Why do not you just sleep?" Nicole was so angry that neither Annals discurssão still wanted more. They screamed so much that impresses me Gumball and Darwin had not agreed. A guard came to investigate what was going on, but that seemed to see everything in order he left. Richard tried to comfort Nicole, the "hang of it", who apparently loves nicole because she seemed a little better. Suddenly they hear a noise coming from a dark corner of the cell. When looking at this corner, all we see is a pair of eyes, someone was there, but could not see his body because it was wrapped in shadows. He says he entered the cell of Wattersons through a gallery that unites this and two different cells. They are small holes in the wall, where it gives to pass agaixado (Annals can pass standing). He says he had heard discurssão, and he and Wattersons could help themselves. "I could not help but hear the discurssão you and your" husband "had little to now. Seems to me you are new here, right? Soon saw, ... I can still see a lot of you rebellious behavior. Myself and My cellmates are already here at least 1 year, that is almost 10 months! We all this time waiting for this cell was filled, because finally we could by nosswo plan. An escape plan. " Richard and Nicole seemed very interested in the plan, do not ask me why, and the ... pair of eyes told them as would be the case. "Mercy Street, in practice, is a reformatory prison. You are here to have your mind manipulated by them, they can fool them with all this talk of politically correct, but do not fall in this move: this is only reason for you to turned into pawns to be used by non-government, not by the New World Order, but by society itself ... which is also mass maneuver itself. Persons as her husband (he was actually referring to Anais) is precisely the kind of people they hate: the critique that comes programmed into society, criticize the dogmas that morality requires. You're a heretic, an immoral. Someone alien to a society alienated by herself. well I like being. And I intend to continue being when away from here. topam You? As the day could not get weirder, Nicole and Richard agree with the pair of eyes and seal the union. Later that night, they wake up your children, you have the escape plan, and they readily accept (perhaps because they were too sleepy, to think straight). At dawn, the plan went into action. First, Wattersons cover the drain of the cell with a blanket, and open the tap as well. With nowhere to drain, the water goes out of the cell, wetting the entire floor. Then they start to make noise, to draw the attention of guards. Luckily it was a very stupid because he never saw the puddle where he slipped. With it off, Nicole manages to get the key from the guard at the waist. The door of all three cells are open. They are then formed three teams, each composed by members of each cell. Each team will get the output in a different way, to give more chance that something can actually escape from Mercy Street. After they parted, Nicole and Richard advises her to steal a guard's uniform, that they may go unnoticed by the local armed. They leave the boys in a corner of the cell, while hiding in a closet that are in the cell forward. But by luck, the guards are passing a man body similar to Nicole, and a giant cube, similar to the body of Richard. They capture the soldiers inside the closet, and wear their uniforms (well, the first time a wore other clothes / Richard breasts were too strong for the shirt of Nicole). Finally as uniformed military, Nicole says she will escort children to a runner while batting Richard makes a site. When they reached the hall, Anais is once again trying to convince Gumball that she does not want to be hated by him, and that is very important to her. Darwin tries to intervene, but then, who cuts the "family atmosphere" is Hansen and Kenneth. They appear armed, had apparently noticed the leak through the security cameras in place. And do not look anything happy. They say they are tired of the behavior of the elusive Wattersons, especially Anais. They do this while Kenneth pointing a gun toward her as well (again, this girl seems to attract weapons). He was ready to shoot when my god, the idiocy of Richard saves the day: he appears out of nowhere in front of the hall, knocking over a garbage can that was there. The noise is enough to scare Kenneth, doing little to deflect the gun above his head Anais. While looking back scared, Gumball jumps right on top of it and (here's a moment creepypasta) uses its claws to abris a severe cut on his chest. Hansen, who turned his attention to his friend, Nicole suffers a pothole, hitting his head on the floor, and is unconscious. Well, now we have one person dead and another erased. Gumball actually kept tearing Kenneth's chest, until Nicole can make it stop. All are assutados obviously with what happened, especially Gumball, that it was not imagionou be able to do something. In one scene, which I found somewhat disturbing, however, Annals embraces his brother, saying he is not afraid of him, and he knows that he only did it to protect her. The rest of the family ends up realizing that the attitude of the PSYCHOPATH Gumball was just an attempt to defend his sister; well, except that Richard did not understand anything, but he never understands anything. Once Darwin hides the bodies in a closet, the Watterson start running towards the exit. Right in front of the main door, they give the guy with the cell group 2, the cell's "pair of eyes". Finally we get to see his body: it is a human, or at least have the human body. More still can not see her face, which is all covered by a thick strip of cloth ... except the eyes. He says the third group was all captured, and was probably sent to a special section of Mercy Street, where they are taken captive more picturesque. There was no salvation for them, but for Wattersons and the pair of eyes, salvation was right there on the other side of the door. Upon opening, however, was already formed a small military barricade with two cars, a 15 soldadados and even a helicopter!! And the rest of the guard Mercy Street was already heading towards there. One of the team members 2 suggests that it's time for plan B, to the chagrin of Richard. The "pair-of-eyes" (do not know why still call it that) shoots toward the helicopter: it probably was a trained sniper, since the bullet has penetrated right in the eye of the pilot, causing the aircraft to fall on troop. Enough time to put Plan B into action, all back into Mercy Street, and crossing multiple lanes just to get to a room that gives structure to the sewers. Gumball asked why they had not gone that way from the beginning, and Richard says it was a "very nasty out." Anyway, they go down the drain, and will all heading towards God-knows-where. They eventually arrive at a culvert, and while everyone leaves it to the tune of Beat It (funny scene, even), they look to come back and Mercy Street distance, with the helicopter on fire in your entry. Near them was none other than ... Mr. Small, for those unaware, is the school's educational advisor. He says he was a friend of "pair-of-eyes" since childhood, and learned of his intention to flee Mercy Street. There would be an end to complete, but Paul could not think of anything, so the conclusion was open. Well, what we have is an episode more focused on action than horror. But anyway, some of the topics discussed here can generate some controversy, but I warn you now: neither I nor Paul advocate any model of political system, is Nazism, capitalism, KKK, in this text. In fact, I remember that Anais said in his own writing that she would openly against such systems. The only thing she was defending the right of the defenders of these ideals should have to express yourself. But this is the opnion of Paul, who did the screenplay alone. Now, the comments are open for you to give your opinion ... agreeing or not ... all have the same value. Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes